


Oh shit

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, idk what this is, sorry kiddo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hates teachers.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OH SHIT WADDUP

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA LETS HOPE I COMMIT TO THIS ONE FUCK

I have this rule about teachers. Aka, don't trust them. Number one rule that I have managed to follow through most of my life. However, I have this one teacher who has managed to worm his way past this rule. 

Mr Way.

If i'm honest with you, I have no idea how it managed to end up like this. I mean, he is just your regular bog-standard Art teacher (Despite his flaming red hair and his habit of swearing randomly). He shows you what to do, demanstrates and leaves you to get on with it. But for some reason, he managed to struggle his way into my mind and never leave.

 

It was a normal day at school, I was walking with my mates Ray and Luke. Ray looks like the kind of person who could take you down with his pinkie toe, but on the inside he is one of the sweetest people I have ever had the privalge to meet. Luke is cute in a kind of scruffy way, and if i am completly honest with you, i have had a crush on him for the past 6 months of knowing him. All three of us usually jam out in Rays mothers basement and pretend that we're in some world famous band, but im getting off topic.

We were walking to school, like we do everyday when i saw Mr Way getting out his car. He looked like he was in a struggle so i went to go help him like the saint i am.

"Yo, Mr Way" I called out to him. His head shot up and he raised his eyebrow at me.  
"Need some help?" I asked whilst sauntering up to him.  
"Yeah, fuck, could you grab those for me?" He tried to geusture but failed miserably. Luckily i managed to catch them before they fell to the ground.  
"Here" I said, handing him the box  
"Thanks...Ero is it?"  
"Eye-ere-oh" I corrected him  
"Shit sorry, Thanks kid" He winked at me (Fuck)  
"N-No problem sir" I said, feeling my face going red.  
"Later sir" I stuttered out before making my not-so-graceful exit hastily.

"Teachers pet" Luke nudged me when i caught up with them.  
"Shuddup" I mumbled back  
"Hey Luke, bet you $10 that Frank wants to get into Mr Ways pants" Ray called out  
"Excuse me, why would i go into a bet that i know im going to lose" Luke shot back.  
"Will you guys actually shut up" I muttered at them as we walked through the school gates.

 

I managed to trudge my way through the day and make it to my last lesson which just so happened to be art. Fuck.  
As usual, i was the last one to get into class, due to being held back by my bitch of a Geography teacher.  
"Ah, Mister Iero, nice of you to finally join us" Mister Way smirked at me.  
"Got held behind" I mumbled, shuffling into my seat.  
"Mhm, just dont make a habit" He turned to the class.  
"Right" He said, clasping his hands together. "Today we're going to be doing potraits, I want you all to pick a partner and get started."  
I glanced at Luke and gave him that look of "You're my partner or I will fight you" and he moved to sit next to me.  
"Who wants to draw who first?" I asked him  
"Well, since you're the only one of us who is actually worth looking at, so im going to draw you first and you can deal with it"  
I clasped my hand over my heart  
"Why Luke, Baby, im flattered." I said fluttering my eyelashes at him and puckering my lips.  
"Shut up" He grinned at me

 

I had posed for so long that i had lost track of time, so i was really suprised when the bell rang. Me and Luke began packing up and started to leave the class when i bumped into something.  
"Nawh, shit!" I cried, without looking up  
"Excuse me, Mister Iero?" Called a familiar voice.  
Fuck.  
"S-sorry sir, didnt see you there" I stammered out  
"Obviously" He replied cooly  
"Im really sorry sir, i mean it"  
"Tough"   
"I-Im sorry sir?" I asked, confused  
"I said tough, detention tommorow."  
"B-But why?!"I cried angrily  
"You arrived late, then you nearly knock me over, then you swear in my presence" He said, crossing his arms.  
"You swear though!" I retorted  
"You can argue this out with me tomorrow Iero, now leave"  
"But" I argued  
"Now Iero"  
I groaned and stormed out.

"That Way guy is a dickhead" Luke cried out on the way home. Ray had a swim meet so it was just me and Luke, not that i minded of course  
"Fucking tell me about it" I grumbled   
"Well at least we're free tonight kiddo" I nudged me  
"You're younger than me 'kiddo'" i snorted. He grinned at me. Suddenly he went quiet.  
"Luke? You alright?" i asked  
"Uh, Frank" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would, uhm, you like to go on a date sometime" His face burned up.  
I stopped in my tracks.  
"Wait really? You're not messing?"  
"Y-Yeah" He stammered  
"Yeah, Fuck, yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you" I beamed at him  
"Oh thank god" He sighed. "You scared me for a sec there"  
I grinned at him and pecked him on the lips.  
"Pick me up at 6 tommorow?  
"Its a date"

 

The bell had rung for the last time the next day and i was not looking forward to my detention with dick head Way. I stopped by my locker to collect my stuff before i had to go to that stupid detention.  
"Heya hot stuff" called a voice as i felt warm arms wrap around my waist and hot lips on my next.  
"Luuukeee" I whined as i leaned into the touch.He smirked against my collar bone  
"I got this for you" He let go of my waist and produced a rose from behind his back.  
"Fuck Luke" I blushed. "You shouldent have"   
"Well, beautiful people deserve beautiful things" He said whilst tucking the rose behind my ear.  
"I'll see you tonight babe" I whispered into his ear and winked at him.  
"Later babe" He pulled me closer by the waist and gave me a deep kiss on the lips.

"Ahem" We were interupted by a cough from behind us. I turned to see Mr Way stood behind us, tapping his foot angrily. A strange look on his face  
"If Mister Iero is done, i would like to start this detention" He said cooly, his hazel eyes blazing with fire.  
"Sorry Sir" Luke said grinning against my hair. He gave me another quick peck on the lips before heading out the doors.

I grinned sheepishly at Mr Way.  
"Sorry sir"  
"Whatever" He scoffed, walking into his classroom. I followed behind him with my head down.  
"Sit here and do whatever you want for an hour" He said, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. I sat down begrudglingly and started to doodle on the paper in front of me, waiting for this damn hour to be over.  
"Mr Iero" He called  
"Sir?" I glanced up.He tapped his ear  
"Hmm? OH!" I quickly pulled the rose out from behind my ear and put it down on my desk.   
"Sorry" I laughed awkwardly. He smirked at me.  
"Doesnt mean that much to you, does he?" Mr Way raised an eyebrow at me  
"What do you mean sir?" i asked  
He stood up from his desk and sauntered over to mine  
"Well, if he ment that much to you, you wouldent have been so hasty in tearing down that rose" He whispered into my ear, breathing dangerously close.  
"S-Sir?" I panted   
He tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear and leaned in closer  
"Answer me this Iero, why are you dating a school boy when you could have anyone you desired?" I had to supress a whimper at that.  
"S-sir i d-dont.." I full on moaned then as he nibbled on the edge of my ear. He moved back to his desk and beckoned me towards him. When i got close enough to him he pulled me into his lap so i was straddling him.

Obviously by this point i was sporting a hard on that i was fairly sure he could feel through the thin layers of fabric that seperated us from each other. He looked up at me from beneith his lashes and smirked. Fuck, he had denfinatly felt it.  
"Why, Iero, what is this i feel?" He stroked me through my skinny jeans.  
"Fuck, fuck, sir please" I gasped out  
"Hmm?"  
"Please, fuck, ahhh" I was a moaning mess  
Suddenly all contact stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"Sir?" He slid me off his lap and put on his teacher face.  
"Your detention is over Mister Iero, i expect you back here tomorrow"  
"What!? Why?!" I cried out  
"Inappropriate behaviour" He responded, keeping a straight face.  
"You are excused Iero"

 

What have i gotten myself into


	2. ooOOOOOhhh sHIIITITT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOhhhhhHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER TO THE WRONG FIC FML

I didn't know what to expect when I came into school the next day. I had art last lesson and I was not looking forward to it. I also did not pick out an outfit specifically for that lesson.  
The date last night with Luke went pretty decent. He took me to the cinema to see Batman vs. Superman (We were both horrified at how bad it was) and afterwards we stopped by a vegetarian sushi restaurant (I didn't know they excited either). When we got back to his house we spent a good half hour making out before his parents interrupted us and he took me home.  
I have to admit that I though going out with Luke would be a lot better than it actually is. I do like it, don't get me wrong but its just too safe. His touches are too gentle and cautious, like he is almost afraid of hurting me. I need thrills, I need to have fun and take risks in a relationship and not have it all laid out on the table in front of me. But whatever, I really should not be fussy, I have waited six months to get a chance like this and im not going to let this go easy.  
Going to art had me nervous all day, to the point where I couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone do work. All I could think about his hot breath on my skin, the way he looked at me with such fire in his eyes. The way I felt so helpless under his dark gaze and the way he reduced me to a needy mess.  
After he had excused me yesterday from the detention I had to walk home with an aching hard on that would just not go away, it was like he had put a spell on me or something.  
The bell rang to signal the end of my last lesson before art. I begrudgingly stood up from me seat with Luke at my side.  
"Psst, Frankie" He nudged me as we stood up.  
"Cut Art with me and come for a smoke under the bleachers"  
I grinned at him  
"You're on pretty boy" He pecked my lips and we started to walk to the bleachers. Once we were under he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed me one.  
"Thanks baby" I winked at him. He smirked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I met him halfway and started to open my mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.  
I felt him grin against my lips and slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I felt him swipe his tongue over my teeth. I ran my hand through his hair and gave it slight tug which caused him to whimper and break the kiss. I smirked up at him from under my lashes and leaned in again.  
A cough from behind us broke us apart (Yet again).  
"Mister Iero and Mister Jones!" Fuck me why is it always him. I looked up to see Mr. Way tapping his foot with his arms crossed.  
"Why is it that I find two of my students cutting my class and smoking under here?" He said to us in an almost way too casual way for someone who looks as angry as he does.  
"Uhm, im sorry sir?" Luke started  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Mister Jones" Mr. Way cut him off sharpishly. He turned to me with a look on his face that I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
"Seeing as this is the first time you have ever misbehaved Mister Jones, you can leave with only a warning, Mister Iero on the other hand, you will be coming back to my class after school for an extra two days, added onto today which you also happen to have a detention with me." He said, his eyes blazing  
"Are you being serious?!" I cried out. "This is so unfair!"  
"Life's unfair Iero" He shot back before turning to Luke, "Jones, you are free to go home, Iero follow me."  
Luke shot me a sympathetic look before scurrying off.  
I followed Mr. Way into his classroom and watched him sit as his desk.  
"Iero, why do you insist on misbehaving around me?" I looked down to the floor.  
"Sir, I am really sorry about this" He stood up sharpish and stalked over to me.  
"What did I say yesterday about sorry not cutting it?" He was stood dangerously close to me again.  
"S-sir?" I gasped out. He stood back and smirked at me, his red hair covering his eyes.  
"Bend over the desk"  
"W-what?!"  
"Did I stutter Iero? I said bend over the desk, Oh, and while you're there, pull down your pants and let me see your ass." He replied.  
I cautiously walked over to the hard wooden desk and slowly began to undo my belt and slide my pants down. I felt a shadow stalk up behind me and roughly shove me down on the desk so my body was on show for the whole world to see. A warm hand was slowly rubbing up and down my butt and I felt Mr. Way lean down to my ear.

"I want you to count five strikes for me" He whispered into my ear.  
"S-sir, I don-AH" I was cut off by a sharp smack hit against my ass. If anyone tries to tell you that being spanked doesn't hurt, they're a dirty fucking liar. I could feel it all the way up my back and in my legs. The pain quickly turned to pleasure though and I found myself moaning at the sensation.  
"I thought I told you to count Iero, so I'll start again, and I will keep starting over until you learn how to count properly" He brought his hand back down again and I had to hold back a deep moan.  
"O-one sir-r" I stammered out  
"T-two s-sir" Smack  
By the fifth slap I was so close to Cumming I thought I was going to explode. Mr. Way quickly pulled me up by the waist and surprised me with a kiss. I gave out a quick squeak before allowing him into my mouth willingly. This kiss was nothing like the ones I shared with Luke. Mr. Way was a lot older and more experienced, which did show in that kiss. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice the hand wrapping itself around my member and slowly jerking me off.  
"A-ah fuck sir" I gasped out, breaking the kiss  
"Gerard"  
"W-what"  
"My name is Gerard" Mr. Way (Oh shit, Gerard) looked at me from under his lashes.  
"A-ah Gerard, fuck, please sir, im going to-" He cut me off with a kiss.  
"Do it, come on baby, cum for me" Gerard hazel eyes sparkling with lust.  
"Ah ah ah FuCK" I stuttered out, my mouth opened obscenely as I came into his hand, moaning the whole time.  
By the time I had finished and the post orgasm bliss was over, I had realized what had just happened and hastily pulled my pants up, face burning with embarrassment.  
"Sorry sir I do-"  
"Don't apologize Frank, are you alright?" Gerard asked me, concern laced in his eyes.  
"Hmm? Yeah im fin-Did you call me Frank?"  
"Slip of the tongue" He smiled at me briefly.  
"Listen Frank, this can't happen again, I don't know what came over me." He looked up at me. "This wont affect our working situation at all, and we shouldent speak of this again"  
"O-oh"  
"Im sorry to have disappointed you"  
"No- sir its fine, honestly" He smiled at my briefly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I turned to leave before calling out to him.  
"Sir?"  
"Iero?"  
"If the circumstance was different, would you have continued this?" I indicated to both of us  
"I don't know Iero, just go"  
I was leaving the classroom when I heard a fair faint  
"Yes"


End file.
